


Under the Fading Stars

by shanahane



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Consensual Sex, M/M, Romance, vampire!Laurent, werewolf!damen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22103845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanahane/pseuds/shanahane
Summary: "The night dragged on, and Laurent waited. It was almost dawn when a howl echoed near and a long shadow appeared on the road to their manor. Laurent watched as an enormous wolf trotted closer, the breeze bringing his familiar scent to Laurent. Another howl and the then wolf was galloping, and Laurent finally moved."OrLaurent welcomes Damen home after a full moon hunt.
Relationships: Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 104





	Under the Fading Stars

A howl pierced the silence of the night. It was sure to send shivers down the spines of the mortals below, but to Laurent, the sound was welcomed. It was one of the only things that managed to make warmth spread through his cold, dead body.

The moon was full tonight. The wolves were out hunting.

Laurent leaned on the railing of the balcony where he was waiting. He always waited. During every full moon for a little over a century now, Laurent had watched the road until the familiar figure of the Ios Alpha would appear. This full moon was no different.

A little over a century ago, Laurent had cursed the howls.

The peace between his coven and Damen’s pack had been forged begrudgingly, to fight back a common enemy. That his frozen heart would fall in love with the Alpha had surprised Laurent more than anyone else. But because it had, the peace lasted, and now there were younglings who knew nothing else.

Love really is the strongest power in the Universe, Damen loved to say. It always made Laurent scoff.

But he did agree.

The night dragged on, and Laurent waited. It was almost dawn when a howl echoed near and a long shadow appeared on the road to their manor. Laurent watched as an enormous wolf trotted closer, the breeze bringing his familiar scent to Laurent. Another howl and the then wolf was galloping, and Laurent finally moved.

He met Damen outside. Damen was big as a human, but his wolf form was absolutely massive. Laurent had long ago learned to take comfort in Damen’s size and smiled when the wolf leaned his forehead against his own.

“Welcome home,” he whispered and got a gentle huff as a response. “Come on.”

Instead of going back inside, Laurent led Damen behind the manor to their huge, beautiful garden. There, behind the privacy of old rose bushes, Laurent sat down and Damen rested his head against his thighs. Laurent stroked his fur with a century-long experience, slowly helping Damen relax his tense muscles and unwind. Laurent’s hand moved in a long, fluid motion from Damen’s head down to the base of his tail while Laurent hummed quietly under his breath.

The stars were starting to disappear when Damen shook and then instead of fur, Laurent was stroking hair.

“Hello.” Damen’s voice was soft, tired, but he was smiling. He always did.

“Hello.”

“You waited for me.”

“I always do.”

“And you always will?”

“And I always will.” Damen sighed contently. Laurent tugged his hair to pull his head back, exposing his neck. “You smell amazing.”

“Go ahead.”

Laurent didn’t need to be told twice. He inhaled deeply, ‘Damen, Damen, Damen’ filling every part of his being, and then bit down. Damen jerked once, but then stayed still, so very used to this.

Damen always tasted the best during the full moon. Once upon a time, Laurent had refused to feed on his lover after a full moon hunt, afraid he wouldn’t be able to stop. It had been Damen’s absolute trust that had eventually convinced Laurent that he could keep his senses and stop before it was too late. It hadn’t been easy, the first, the second or even the third time but Laurent had stopped, and now instead of dread Laurent was filled with anticipation whenever the full moon drew near.

“You taste of strength,” Laurent whispered after his last, long sip.

Damen chuckled. “Last time it was royalty.”

“Are you all right?”

“Yes.” Damen pushed himself up to sit. “More than all right.”

Laurent tilted his head. “You’re usually too tired after a hunt.”

“Tonight’s different.”

“Clearly.”

“We still have an hour before the sun comes up.”

“Hmm. Let’s make the most of it then.”

Damen leaned in slowly, but the kiss soon turned from sweet to deep, from soft to almost harsh. Damen pushed Laurent back so that Laurent was lying on the grass, never breaking the contact between their lips. His weight and heat overpowered everything else, creating a cocoon in which they were the only ones. Laurent could hear Damen's heart beating so clearly that it almost felt as if his own was beating, too. With expertness of a hundred years of practice, Damen unlaced Laurent’s shirt and pants, and soon Laurent was naked under the fading star with Damen carefully picking him apart.

Damen was clearly fatigued, but the adrenaline of the hunt still lingered. His thrusts were loving but Laurent could feel his eagerness to go faster. “Let go,” he whispered into Damen’s ear. A low growl came from deep inside Damen’s chest, and Laurent couldn’t help the involuntary ‘Ah!’ that escaped him when Damen slammed against his thighs. “Don’t stop,” he almost begged when Damen stilled. “Don’t stop, please don’t stop.”

And so Damen didn’t, not until they were both finished, exhausted. “You beast,” Laurent giggled, causing Damen to laugh as well.

“You love it.”

“I might.”

Around them, birds were starting to chirp.

“We need to get you inside.”

“Mm.”

Tired as he was, Damen still managed to pick Laurent up and carry him back into the manor and to their bed. Just as the first rays of sun peeked from the horizon, he drew the curtains closed in front of the large window. Laurent let out a sound of content as Damen’s weight dipped the bed and the muscled arms of his lover came to hug him around the waist.

The steady th-thump of Damen’s heart lulled Laurent into his day of sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is really short and some of you may have come across it on my Tumblr :) I hope you liked it!


End file.
